Something Strange
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Yuuri feels something very strange in his bedroom and regrets Wolfram isn't there with him. YUURAM. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**Warning: a little OOC...and ghost?**

**Yuuram ^_^**

Yuuri knew he should have never listened to Murata's gothic tales when he looked at the goosebumps of his skin. His hairs were standing on end as he unconsciously shivered in the cold living-room.

His parents were not there for the night, because they had a dinner outside with some friends. There had been nothing to do that day, and it was at that moment that Yuuri had remembered that Murata had gone along with him on Earth.

After phoning him, Murata was at home a few minutes later and the boy had decided which program TV they would watch-if there were anything to watch at all.

" I go for the ghosts movie," replied Murata as soon as he caught sight of the long list that came in sight. He bounced on the sofa, next to Yuuri. The latter had an embarrassed frown, lifting his hand to scratch his hair.

" Uh...why do you have to pick that one when there are so many other good ones! And we've already had enough of ghosts stories!"

" Shibuya! Don't tell me some little ghosts with chains and bullets are scaring you!"Murata looked at him with such patronizing eyes that Yuuri, ashamed, looked away.

" What are you talking about? Of course not!"

And they'd ended up watching the movie, with the wind howling wrathfully outside, and strange noises of slamming doors as night companions only.

XXXXX

_Damn Wolfram!! I did NOT cheat on YOU!!_

_You're smelling perfume!! What am I supposed to believe, stupid wimp!!_

_It's n-not my fault if your mother has a liking for plunging people's heads in her bosom!!_

A hiss.

_You...f ucking wimpy...immoral looser..._

_Wolfram, it's not what you're thinking._

A fire ball. Yuuri eyed it with a lot of worry. His hair started to whiten.

_And it's already hot today. C-can you just turn off t-the fire, please?...Pretty please?_

When his ass got toasted rather generously, Yuuri decided Wolfram wouldn't sleep with him tonight. And, fortunately for him, Wolfram had agreed with no regret. " Fine. I better not sleep next to a wimp. Who do you think I was?!"The fierce blond raised his nose in a quick, disdainful swing and walked away from his angry fiancé. " And if you like so much my mother's bosom, go find her!"

Of course, it was only a witticism. Wolfram had no intentions at all to leave Yuuri to his mother.

So, past midnight, in a room that felt horridly cold and with the crows singing sinisterly for only music, Yuuri Shibuya was trying to find his sleep but it seemed the latter decided not to meet him tonight. Something, or someone-he really didn't know, was laughing at him in his head.

_" Ahahah, so? Frightened to death by your solitude?"_

" Shut up!! No! I'm fine, perfectly fine!!"

_" Really? Oh...poor baby...look at how sweat dropping he has become! And your heart is beating so wildly that Gwendal could hear it from his bedroom. Watch out, he may bust in soon!"_

" Can you please SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!"

_" Boum bom. Listen to that. It's Yuuri's heart dancing joyfully in his chest."_

" I'm seriously going to..."

_" To do what? He he, it wasn't a very good idea to watch this movie. And then to have a big row with Wolfram." T_he voice left him, chuckling mockingly...

Yuuri shut his eyes close when he heard the name. He didn't want to be remembered at how much he started regretting not to have the blond tonight. At least, Wolfram's presence would have soothed his fears. The atmosphere was just too strange...and disturbing...and...

He barely dared to sigh. His breath was shaky. It was getting very hot under the cover. Unfortunately, Yuuri was too afraid to get rid of it.

Why was he so scared when he had spent so many nights , alone, in this room?Shouldn't he be happy for that after he had prayed Wolfram to have his own bedroom?

He sighed again. No, he wouldn't flee out to ask Wolfram to sleep with him. And the boy was perhaps still very mad at him, though, there was absolutely no reason for.

Eventually, tiredness came over Yuuri, his internal battle emptying him of his strength and fear and soon, his body felt heavy...his breath even...his eyes closed and...

**BAAF!!!**

The sudden outburst ended to wake Yuuri up. The boy jumped up, his eyes and ears in alert.

" Who's there?!!"

Despite the night, Yuuri could see well, so he darted around with frightened eyes...but there was absolutely nothing. Every object seemed to have remained in place. Nothing could explain that sudden noise.

Yuuri's legs began shaking like two leaves in the wind and he moaned as he gripped his blanket with trembling hands.

_It's nothing...I'm going to...sleep again...It's an old castle, it's perfectly normal to hear those kinds of..._

**FLAP...**

Yuuri nearly got a heart attack. If someone was there to see him, they would say his forehead was shining with perspiration.

**FLAP.**

The noise, again.

Yuuri was definitely not alone, tonight.

" W-Wolfram...?"

**FLAP.**

If his friend wanted to play a joke to him, Yuuri would say it was rather an extremely...EXTREMELY bad joke.

**FLAP.**

And the worst was...why did this fucking noise get closer and closer to him?

" Yuuri...Shibuya..."

Oh no, ...no, it wasn't Wolfram, it was NOT Wolfram AT ALL, Yuuri's mind shrieked when the voice spoke; his panic was awfully increasing with each second.

And suddenly, a long white silhouette with long pale hair, cadaverous skin and two big black holes instead of eyes appeared at Yuuri's own eyes that couldn't close anymore.

The boy froze in place. He could only stare at the figure that had emerged from the darkness.

" Yuuri...Shibuya...What are you doing in my bed?..." he demanded with a big angry voice.

Yuuri's mind and reason completely fled away together, his body reacted for him, and a long, awful cry got out of his mouth:

" WOLFRAAAAMM!! HELP!!!" he didn't mind that for once, he was honoring his fiancé's favorite nickname.

He jumped out of the bed, closing his eyes as firmly as possible, which made him bang into the door. Yanking it open, he reached Wolfram's room in two seconds-which was a record- and flung the door open.

Wolfram had scarcely had the time to open his eyes that Yuuri-_Yuuri!_- was already at his side,on the bed embracing him to death.

" Yuu-Yuuri? What's going on?"

"..."

He was shaking like a new born.

" Yuuri?" Wolfram rubbed his eyes and sat up, in spite of the fact his fiancé was squeezing him mortally. " What are you doing here? Aren't you sleeping in your bedroom?"

" I..." he just couldn't believe this and however it'd been so real! He swallowed his saliva. " I...I saw a ghost in my bedroom..." _I didn't dream at all!_

Wolfram's eyes grew larger and he leaned over Yuuri as if he had mistaken the words.

" You what?"

" I saw a ghost!! With, you know, a long white damped dress and...his hair...his eyes...eww!"

Wolfram stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded and went back under the blanket. Yuuri was still holding him. The bed was very tight. Wolfram patted his head and neck with a soft hand.

" Alright. It's alright. Now you're with me. Just calm down, okay?"

" Okay..." he took in deep breath as Wolfram turned on his side, forcing Yuuri to let go of him.

" Wolfram?"

" Yes?" the blond yawned.

" Do you believe me?"

" Of course, I do."

" Okay...Thanks."

Wolfram's anger awakened again when Yuuri called him _again._

" Wolfram?"

" ...What?" he said with patience.

" Can...Can I hold you again? It feels cold without...without your touch..."

Wolfram's anger left him as if it had to let the two boys alone...

He slowly turned around to face Yuuri. A gentle smile met Yuuri's eyes when he looked at Wolfram.

" Of course, you can."

Yuuri and Wolfram happily spent the night together.

XXXXX

When she woke up in the middle of the night to go to the toilets, Greta heard a weird laugh from her father's bedroom.

" Yuuri?"

As he didn't answer him, Greta shrugged finally and headed back for her bedroom, yawning:

" Or it must be Norbert the ghost..."

XXXXX

" NORBERT!!" Yuuri's startled cry echoed throughout the castle. " Who's that guy and what was he doing in MY bedroom?"

" You don't know about him?" asked Conrad, dubious. He put down the book he was holding, frowning thoughtfully. " I thought Gunter talked to you about him."

" I thought too" Wolfram said, arms crossed over his chest. He gave a concerned look at Yuuri.

" Can someone answer my question?" Yuuri said with a sigh as he sat down next to his fiancé. That Blood Castle had ghosts wasn't that surprising, but to meet one was a whole different matter. "Why was he in my bedroom?"

" Actually, it was his bedroom."

" What?"

" You're sleeping in his bedroom, your Majesty. He was the husband of one of the Demon Kings. King Alberich. The latter was a very cruel man; he had the bad habit to get tired of his friends and lovers very quickly. He hated more and more his husband, and one day, he kil led him. Ever since, it is said that Norbert has haunted from time to time the castle. He's seeking his c orpse but so far, we have not found it yet."

A shudder ran down Yuuri's spine and his face turned livid.

" Oh Shinou..." he muttered. He would have to order the search of the corpse. He sighed again and then looked at Wolfram with a gentle, grateful smile.

" Thank you, Wolfram. It was good to sleep with you. I hope you don't mind the mess I did a few hours ago."

The beautiful blond gave him back his smile and nodded slightly.

" Of course, I don't. I'm sure you won't kick me out anymore from now on."

" Nah, and I'm sorry to have been mean with you" Yuuri hugged the boy with a wide smile, which made Wolfram blush, and Conrad laugh.

XX

Wolfram closed the window. The temperature was chill. Yuuri was sleeping like a baby in their bed. He couldn't help but smile at that sight, tenderness washing over him . When he walked back to the bed, he suddenly stopped in his track as something caught his attention.

Norbert was floating in a corner, silent.

He was peering intently at Wolfram. The boy now perfectly understood why Yuuri had been so afraid. But unlike his fiancé, Wolfram smiled at the spirit.

" Thank you," he winked at him when the ghost smiled back and went back to the bed. Yuuri woke up as he felt his fiancé moving on the mattress.

" Uh? Wolfram...? why are you..."

" Yuuri?" Wolfram slid under the cover, cuddling against the double black, smiling contentedly when Yuuri kissed him. He let out a long yawn.

" What?"

" I saw the ghost too. And he's watching us."

Froze.

**The End**

Eirina


End file.
